second change
by brian-get
Summary: Kirito have change to traveled back to time and he is give change to repair his fault but because efeck of traveling his body change to girl and his/her body looked younger look like 14th i'm bad to summary so please read Kirito X Kiriko X Asuna


Brian :"ya~Hallo~ "

Kirito:….

Brian:This is my first story but sorry if bad grammar so please review

Kirito:….

Brian : So ahahaha so I will ask third main character in this story so how do you feel kirito san

Kirito :….

Ah okay lest ask another character how are you felling asuna

Asuna : ah is exited me I mean in this story I will acting like big sister and have cute little sister

Brian :Thanks asuna for a comment so kirito san how your think about asuna comment

Kirito :…..

Brian :….. lest ask another main character kiriko what your felling about this story

Kiriko :you want know...(take deep breath) lest this one….WHAT THE HELL I AM WOMAN AND CALL MY GIRLFRIEND ONE-CHAN AND YOU MEAN I STARTING HAVE FELLING TO MY SELF I AM NOT GAY AND NOT THAT NARCISTIM…

Brian :..Calm down okay…at least if you read trough this scenario…you will have good event with asuna

Kiriko :Eh(her face change bright like tomato)..uh…but

Kirito :…

"""…"""

Brian :"Oka y lest end this with disclaimer I DON'T OWN SWORD ART ONLINE IT IS BELONG TO REKI KAWAHARA and if I own sword art online maybe a story change to strange route"

…

Brian :Oy kirito say **something** to reader

What is time? While most people think of time as a constant, physicist Albert Einstein showed that time is an illusion; it is relative — it can vary for different observers depending on your speed through space. To Einstein, time is the "fourth dimension." Space is described as a three-dimensional arena, which provides a traveler with coordinates — such as length, width and height —showing location. Time provides another coordinate — direction — although conventionally, it only moves forward. But worm hole can change that and you can back to time but that worm hole is hard to detected and randomly appear in earth and space no one know what happen to body if you get sucked to worm hole. NASA TOP SECRED REPORT

After my incident with Johnny black and underworld I am starting serius relation ship with asuna yeah It is been five year since I dating asuna and in today I planning to propose asuna. I call asuna to meet at train station at nine and everything is planned and no one can't be interrupted. NO ONE

I see asuna running happily at me across the street and at the same time traffic light error and suddenly change green it is happen to fast and I only can look in horror as asuna runaway by truck

Is have been third year since asuna death and my life look like living hell I drunk and walk around in the town shouting how unfair this is world have been and I am collapse in the street if only I can back to time I will change everything and at that time I collapse

Suddenly black hole appear in the street and sucked everything in the street and kazuto also know kirito the black sword man get sucked into black hole its happened only 5 second and black hole disappear

Back the time November 1 2022

Asuna POV

Asuna is drive back to home from school in the school she is always bullied by woman who is jealous at her because asuna also know perfect girl in the school smart ,beauties , and come from rich family.

Asuna can only sigh at her school live and she think if only she has sister or female company maybe her life is better

Suddenly car stopped and because of law of newton her head is bump at chair in front of her

"ugh…that hurt.."she rub her forehead" what happened? " she ask to her driver

"ehm miss that" driver said pointed at girl unconscious in frond of the car

She get out to the car and look at the girl she wear male closes and it is to big for her and she is young beautiful girl with waist-length black hair around 13th - 14th old

She wondering why such beautiful girl lying in the ground and wear male cloches

"hm driver san take her to the car we will bring her to home to by treated"

"okay"he said and picked a black haired girl

At home asuna started at black haired girl lying at her bed she no longer wear man cloches now she wear black t shirt and black skirt of course asuna has changed her closes

A few minute later she wake up and looked at asuna and starting crying

She don't know what to do….. maybe she has been kidnapped and run away and trauma because of that

"Are you alright ?" asuna said at long black haired girl

"ah…uhm…I fine" black haired girl said

"what your name?"asuna said with concern

"Kiriga…Kirigoto Kiriko"

"um where your parent?" chestnut long haired ask

"….they…both..die…since I little" black haired girl said

"do you have place to go back?" she say felt pity and concern at long black haired girl

"I don't know….i don't have" black haired girl said with sorrowful voice

Asuna froze hearing this and felt ashamed and pity she always complaining about her school life and not realize she have her family dad and mom and place to live…..and girl in front of her have unfair live….and at that time she feeling want to be one to protect her like big sister to little sister

"um….if you don't have place to live you can stay here I will talk to dad and he will understand and adopted you" asuna said with warming smile

"but-"kiriko said in hesitantly

"no buts oh yeah by the way my name is asuna yuuki and starting tomorrow you will call me one-chan" asuna said and dragging her to dining room to have dinner and introduced kiriko to asuna parent

Kiriko POV

Once I open my eyes I see familiar face she is asuna and as instant I starting crying I pretty miss her I know this is must be dream but is feel so real and I don't want to wake up

She ask me if I alright and I answered "ah" I realize my sound is high pitched and I wearing black skirt "uhm….fine"it must to be dream I unconsciously hurt my knee and I feeling hurt (Sorry kiriko chan this is not story all of it is dream)

"What your name?" asuna say

"kiriga"I instantly remember now I am girl "kirigoto kiriko"

"Where are you parent?"asuna ask

I decided tell her the truth "….they…both..die…since I little"

"do you have place to go back?" she ask again

I think few minute my adopt mom and suguha but in this appearance they no way can recognize me and it make me sad

"I don't know….i don't have"

"….."

"um….if you don't have place to live you can stay here I will talk to dad and he will understand and adopted you"

Hearing this I shock and want to protest

"but-" but my protest cut off by asuna

"no buts oh yeah by the way my name is asuna yuki and starting tomorrow you will call me one-chan"

That time I lose in though because starting tomorrow I will call my girlfriend one-chan

At dining table asuna explain to her parent of my condition and asuna parent instantly agree to adopt me

That time I realize I don't know what date now so I ask asuna

"um….asuna-san-"

"ma~ kiriko-chan call me one-chan" asuna say with warming smile

"o..o..one-chan do you know what date now"

"November 1 2022 oh yeah do you know sword art online is first beta in 5 day it is fight type game but beside that you can move avatar in game like real live and have talking to another player like social game because that beta test said I interested make friend in game i have 2 unit nerve gear and decided to give one to my cousin but I will give one to you instant kiriko chan so we can play together"

"thanks" in part of me I want stop asuna play deadly game but if I stop her I don't know my male self in this time survived or game can be cleared so I acted I don't know the game

"Okay imotou lest take bath together" asuna say cheerfully and dragged me

"eh..eh..ehhh"I said panicky

(**DING DONG **USE YOUR OWN IMAJINATION BECAUSE IF I EXPLAIN A SITUATION THIS STORY TURN OUT TO 言わせるなんてえっちぃ。お・ち・ん・ち・ん)

"when I get out to bath my whole face is red like tomato" I get dressed and asuna offered her dark blue pajama to me

When I got dressed asuna drag me to her room "lest sleep together " she said and dragged me to her bed and I only respond her "ehhh"

That night I am sleep well I don't know why but I feel save because asuna hand warped around my body like protecting big sister

5 days is went

This day is accident day or you could say first beta I staying at home because my dad (it is asuna dad but now officially kiriko dad too) planning registered to school tomorrow

So right now I waiting asuna at home to login together when asuna arrive at home I look at asuna face she looked very tired at her school but it switch to cheer full as she looked at me

"Okay kiriko chan lest play together"

Asuna dragging me to her room and place her nerve gear to her head and I am did same

"link start"

I created avatar like my real life female and named kiriko my real name to avatar so asuna can find me I know asuna will use her first name but I don't know her avatar before kayaba instruction

After all of that I press accept

"Welcome To Sword Art Online"

Bright flash appear and as I open my eyes I looked around and then my hand unlike before I excited. I sighed and said "I can't belief I play deadly game in second time"

I stay a few minute until familiar voice calling me

"kiriko chan!"

I looked around and found long blue haired female avatar calling my name

"one-chan?"I say to blue hared female avatar

"thank goodness you created avatar exactly like you in real world if not I will get trouble finding you"

"hahaha I though so….okay one-chan lest explorer"

I remember in beta there one of npc who taught you a basic so I decided talk to npc because if I suddenly know it all its going to be suspicious

So I talking to npc and he is guide to take starting weapon in the shop and explained basic sword skill

One-chan as expected chose rapier and I am chose long sword we both place our sword in waist

(I know kirito always place his sword at back but we talking about different about female and male physical if you realize men have longer hand than women kiriko know this and decided to place her sword in her waist)

I suggest one-chan to hunt some boar so one-chan can train her skill since in back life I experience a lot And now we both at level 4 and if I remember my male self in the past only level 3 at first day before tutorial …I looked at clock now at 5.30 and that where the nightmare began

Everyone is panic because kayaba akihiko a self proclaimed god explained this death game and 200 people already dead and you only can log out if you cleared all 100 floor

I looked around and found my male self or kirito dragged klein out the plaza I know what happen next klein refused kirito offer and kirito went solo to horunka village and part of me want to help him because I remember how lonely I am and that time I meet coper….COPER I remember he is trying to kill me in the past and a result only his dead I want to help him but right now I will calm down one-chan. So we will go together to horunka village to help both kirito and coper

"one-chan?"I asked at long chestnut haired girl

she stopped crying and looked at me and suddenly give hug to me "im sorry im sorry im sorry im sorry because of me you too get trapped here im sorry if you don't know me if-"

"no one-chan I don't know what happen to me if I don't meet you. I grateful meeting you"

One-chan stopped crying and looked at me curiously

"and I never blame to you because we are both trapped in this game I know this game will be cleared and i know one-chan will protect me so in exchange I will protect one chan so lest out of town and beat this world"

One-chan get up of her feet and looked at me "sometimes I just wondering whose the **older" she said with smile **

"it is because I only one year younger to you one-chan" no it is because I am 10 year older than you asuna san

"okay lest fight a monster kiriko chan are you ready"

"ough….but first we must buy a cloak stare of men is started get me"

Asuna looked around and quickly agree with me

It is because of mirror all true appearance showed and because of that female population reduced and sadly only 10% out 10000 so only 1000 female player you can find in this game and so two young super beautiful siblings it is super rare to see in this game

we out to starting city we both wearing cloak one-chan wearing red and I am wearing black

We went to horrunka village I don't know I can get anneal blade because it is only one in first floor so instant we went to forrest where litle nephen have been I know litle nephen sometimes dropped material to forge a weapon so we can archive better weapon

And in that forests to maybe i will meet my other self doing quest my guessing is right a few minute later we found both boy fighting little nephen

It is weird to look at my male self fighting a monster somewhat he looked cool? I shake my head and erased that felling and there no way I can attracted to my self because I still love asuna

(Ting Tong explained kiriko now a woman but because her past she have both woman and man heart inside of her heart. she still love asuna but in another part she starting have felling for kirito (because yeah old kazuto ability) so we can tell kiriko is attracted both woman and man )

Both boy stopped fighting and found asuna and I waching I instantly felt nervous because I rarely getting out at home since I arrived so I instantly hiding behind asuna and asuna to responding an protect me

Kirito approach and greet us and ask "why you two doing here?" so one chan answer that question explained one of npc mention little nephen some time droped good material to forge new weapon

So me and one chan join kirito to fight litle nephen

A few hour later we have archive our goal asuna and I gathered enough material to forge new weapon and kirito success doing his quest but I not realize another boy missed…coper missed I know what happen next coper trying kill us by mob kill by active a trap as expected I few minute later we can smell coming out from litle nephen fruity being slashed and attracted all mob in area.

My male self kirito realize what happened and dragged both cloaked figure out to forest once we get out the forrest we are stopped to trying catch breath as we are calm down asuna ask kirito "What happened?" ….

"that guy trying to kill us by mob kill by active a trap"

"what but if you die here you wiil…." Asuna stoped by scary world she will say

"I know…..and he is still trying to kill us"he said in depression

And for me I keep quite and lost in my mind because time line is changed instant get out to forrest use west exit fight a few mob and spotted where coper is hiding and see his die and this time we are running get out use east exit and not fighting mob maybe coper too survive by his own stupidest and I not notice kirito wave got bye and went solo again

One month is passed and floor one not yet be cleared I know where boss room is but decided keep quite because I don't want change to much of time line so everything still predictable

This time I will change diabel fate to die

Next Time "Fate can be changed but sometime Fate is Impossible to changed"

:that for now you know this is my first work I am sorry if grammar wrong but in this chapter I will explain what this chapter

Kiriko is kazuto from future and get sucket by worm hole mysteriously appear in front of him and effect for that his body change and travel back to time in this case kazuto change gender and her body change look like child age 14th but she is can remember her pas.(because if I not change his gender is a bit awkward to have same two people)

This story maybe love triangle (kiriko love asuna and in denial she is also in love to kirito ,and for asuna she is in love to kirito like always but she know her little sister (kiriko) in love to kirito but refuse to admit it and decided to help her little sister to realize her felling and become her fair rival as for kirito in future he is in love with kiriko the reason because she understand his feeling (of course because kiriko and kirito basically same person) so in the short Asuna X kirito X kiriko

And I don't mind if you want crate your own story basic from this story please do because I like read more than create story and I know you reader can make better story


End file.
